spongebob_fanon_for_kidsfandomcom-20200215-history
Stranger Danger
Stranger Danger is the thirteenth episode overall in Tales of Dawn and the first episode of Season 3. In this episode, the royal family discovers that Esa has been set free from her prison. Dawn, Leon, and Pallas decide to investigate the matter themselves, eventually finding someone after Savantia. Characters * Dawn * Leon * Pallas * Triton * Savantia * Anastasia * Anasterian * Esa * Sariel Plot A guard was seen approaching the Island in the Sky, having not heard from the soldiers watching over Esa since last night. To his horror, when he arrived, the cage containing the goddess was busted open with her missing, the two unfortunate guards beat and tied up. Meanwhile, Dawn and Pallas were both learning smiting lessons from Neptune, Triton and Savantia occupied with the newborn twins. Neptune warned the two girls that using their powers was crucial for their safety and should not be abused (before ironically blasting a small model of Bikini Bottom). Before they could continue, Leon showed up, alerting the three to come to the throne room. Upon arriving there, they saw the guard from the beginning of the episode explaining what he saw to a solemn Triton and Savantia. When Dawn asked what was going on, Triton told everyone that Esa escaped, saying that someone freed her in the middle of the night. Panic arose before Savantia declared that they look at the scene and see if they could find anything that might help them find her, Triton hesitating as he did not wish to go to the Island in the Sky. They arrived at the island, finding the busted cage. However, all they could find were a few marks, overturned sand, a broken lock, an even more broken cage door, and a few strands of blue hair along with a few small leaves. Leon pointed out that none of the leaves on the trees matched the ones found near the hair. When Savantia looked at them along with a few small white feathers that she found closely, she turned worried but acted like nothing was wrong. Unable to find anything that would help them find Esa, they all returned home. However, Dawn, who had noticed her new mother's worried look from earlier, could not sleep. She, Pallas, and Leon traveled to back to the island in the dead of night and took a closer look at what they found, realizing that whoever uncaged Esa wore some sort of headpiece with leaves and had blue hair. They also noted from the blast on the door that this person was incredibly strong. Using a book to determine the leaf's type, they learned that whatever tree it came from was located on land. Finally, when they looked at the feathers, they saw that they were angel wings. As they slowly realized that whoever freed Esa was an angel, someone appeared, in the form of a seemingly kind merman. He asked the three what they were doing on the island, adding that it was not safe at this time of night. However, Dawn noticed his short blue hair and that he wore a crown of leaves. A feather was sticking to his back, leading the three to realize with all three facts that this was the one who bailed Esa out. He smiled and revealed that he came for Savantia, wanting to restart his relationship with her. Before Dawn, Pallas, and Leon could escape, the man's expression turned insane before he knocked all three of them out, chuckling to himself as he looked upon the three before leaving. Trivia * This is the first episode to feature Sariel, the secondary antagonist in the series. Category:Episodes Category:Season Premiere Category:2016 Category:Tales of Dawn